Roof structures have been made for millennia ranging from simple lean-to thatched arrangements to more modern buildings having multiple layers of roofing materials, fire barriers, vapor barriers, air retarders, rigid roof insulations, cover boards, slipsheets and waterproofing membranes all designed to work together to keep the elements away from occupants of the building. Roof structures continue to be improved because each of the systems currently available has drawbacks and improvements are therefore desirable. Typical problems with roof structures center around wind uplift resistance and energy efficiency with insulations for heat and cold resistance to maintain internal building temperature as well as time and effort required to install the roof system.